Club Penguin Shorts
:Not to be confused with the Club Penguin Videos. Club Penguin Animated Shorts are short animated episodes made by Disney under Club Penguin. They are uploaded on YouTube. On rare occasion, Disney airs these shorts on their channels. So far, this is most common in Disney XD Latin America. They were first introduced in December 2011. There are currently ten episodes, and they are all about two minutes long. Episodes Season One (December 3, 2011-Present) Season one of the first ever Club Penguin series was aired for the first time on Club Penguin's YouTube channel on December 3, 2011, with Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei. The season finale is currently unknown, most likely sometime later in 2013 or early 2014. There have been ten episodes (five music videos and four cartoon shorts) since the time the first episode was uploaded. New episodes continue to air on Disney Channel and Disney XD, and on YouTube. For full episode descriptions, quotes, and image galleries, visit the appropriate pages for each episode. History From very early on, Club Penguin had always wanted to make cartoons. They had some advertisements with no penguins talking, but they kept working at it. When Disney finally bought Club Penguin, they got the chance they had been waiting for. On December 3, 2011, the first episode aired, Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei. The Animated Short episodes were proving to be very popular, and Club Penguin began to air Best Seat in the House in select movie theaters across the United States in Winter 2011, in the advertisements before PG movies. In July 2012, Club Penguin released their first song, The Party Starts Now, and began releasing more songs after that, with Animated Short episodes to accompany them. The music videos Cool In The Cold and Anchors Aweigh aired on Disney Channel during commercial breaks in late January 2013 to promote their respective albums. Characters Major Characters *Herbert *Klutzy *Rockhopper *Jet Pack Guy *Sensei *The Four Ninjas *The Aqua Penguin *Puffle *Rainbow Puffle *Cadence *Lolz *Yarr *The Penguin Band *Gary the Gadget Guy *EPF Agents Minor Characters *Giant Squid *Three Penguins *Polo Field *Businesmoose *Happy77 Merchandise Soundtrack :Main Article: Club Penguin: The Party Starts Now! On February 12, 2013, Club Penguin released Club Penguin: The Party Starts Now! The album contains all of the songs from the series so far, including an exclusive track, Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman), which released the same day. The album includes a code to unlock the Bling-Bling Necklace. iTunes and DVD Releases So far, all of the songs released in the series so far can be purchased on the Apple iTunes online store for $0.99 cents. Many penguins speculate that once the season is over on YouTube, the episodes will be released in a DVD set and on iTunes for purchase. Differences from Game *The Stage shows movies instead of plays. *There is a path to the Dojo with a cliff near it that leads to the Plaza. *Penguins can text on their Elite Spy Phone. In Club Penguin, they can receive messages, but cannot send them. *Franky is the singer of The Penguin Band, rather than the keyboardist. Although, Stompin' Bob is seen singing in Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman), even though he is the guitarist. Trivia *This is the first ever Club Penguin show with new episodes. *We get to hear Sensei, Herbert, Cadence, Rockhopper, Stompin' Bob & Franky's voice for the first time. *In every episode so far, at the end a character somehow breaks the fourth wall. The episode with the most fourth wall breaks is Anchors Aweigh. *The Four Ninjas have appeared in 3 of 10 episodes. The Aqua Penguin has appeared in 3 of 10 episodes, as well. *The video Save the Island does not seem to be an episode of Club Penguin Shorts because it is not added to the playlist 'Club Penguin Shorts' in their Youtube channel. It is more like just a normal video uploaded by Club Penguin. Category:Videos Category:Misc. Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:TV Series Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Media Category:2013 Category:ITunes Category:Puffle Hotel